It Takes Two
by honeyxwaters
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy are still at war. The war's within them. Will finding themselves lead to finding each other?
1. It Takes One

**Camp Jaha.**

 **Bellamy:**

The flickering bulb pulsated perpetually over my presence. Its repeated blinks made it harder for me to set inventory however the natural light from outside the windows of my room balanced it out. Personal items of mine were just laid out on my bed. I felt uneasy, a bit cold. I was nervous. Uncomfortable.

At any moment, anyone could come in and catch a hot glimpse at what makes me that stern guy Bellamy. I felt exposed. Uncomfortable.

Kane – Pike, whichever one of them, decided to make me squad leader of some team. I guessed they had forgiven and forgotten the crime that went through Jaha's chest. Yet I felt nothing over this grand promotion.

The 100… They're _my people_. Or at least what's left of them. And no matter what the damn council throws at me, I'd never in a million years put these latecomers over my friends.

Trailing me off my thoughts, brisk yet fierce footsteps lingered into the setting. It was Clark, I could tell.

"I'm leaving." She worded clearly. I felt her burning stare penetrate through the back of my skull.

"We talked about this Clarke." That was my best attempt at glossing over things.

And out of nowhere, her warm palms hovered over my shoulder for a bit, before landing firmly. "I'm serious this time, more serious than yesterday..." She spoke, but there I was, instead thinking, just when I allowed her to get all touchy with me.

I then jerked my shoulder, pushing her hand off, twirled around and stared slightly yet really not – furiously at her. "These fools here _need_ you. They need you now more than ever!" I insisted

"I can't... I can't for anyone's sake! What I did..."

"What _we_ did Clarke, it was my hand too on that lever. Don't forget and you don't have to do this alone." I bowed my head slightly. "I'm damn sorry but you're being… foolish."

She took a step back, "Well I'm… not. You're here – aren't you? Without your bravery in mount shitfest, we'd have lost the war, lost our friends." She drew her hand nearer to mine, yet I pulled away, so she continued. "I can't stand it here. Their faces reminds me of what I did – we... did. And it's _disgusting_ just _repulsive_."

"We'll get through this Clarke – we always do, now jus' take some rest – get some sleep. This pain won't haunt us forever... It can't..." I eyed her one last time before returning to my 'work'.

Promptly she left the room. I could tell she was frustrated more than when she had entered.

xxx

It was then hours later before I felt a certain void form in our little home. She was gone. Of course it was just a feeling but, that didn't end up lasting too long.

I strutted out my room and headed to Raven's office. "Hey uh- Raven, you seen Clarke?" I asked, peeking around her little desk. The numerous flasks and tech-stuff lying around was only a miniscule representation of the crazed work she was constantly tasked with.

She raised an eyebrow playfully, "You _know_ her, probably wandering around and looking for ways she can solve yet another problem."

I nodded, turned to leave, but she spoke further.

"Hey, hey, jus' kidding, saw her talking to some guy near the gate, a minute then she was gone." Raven bit her lip.

"Thank you." I continued walking out the office.

Shit. She really was gone, and I on instinct thought off what I'm taking with me to find her. No second questioning! I'd never leave her out there alone, no matter how strong or brave she was. So I decided to leave. Wasn't much of a shock honestly.

As I exited the camp's large metallic gates, I made my way down the short slope of a hill and went along to follow the overt trail Clark had left behind.

xxx

The air was cold, unusual. And my stance firm while sprinting forward. I felt an urge of pressure, intensity.

The trail almost diminished as the night dragged on, however I finally reached the end of the sunken footprints. With my flashlight and pistol, I scanned the area, there it was. A cave. Relief bloomed within me, like the burst of a balloon, although I kept to reserving myself in case she wasn't in there, she could've been literally anywhere, hell maybe she returned to camp after all. I wouldn't know… until I saw gold locks of hair covering parts of her face.

My steps were quiet yet fierce. She was sleeping, her fist clenched onto a knife, ready to defend herself at any moment.

"Clarke?" I whispered.

Her eyes jolted open, her fist tightened more, but she soon released. A harmonic smile enveloped her expressions which then turned to a smirk. "You found me?" She went on to ask, "You found me." She repeated tightening her lips together, raising it slightly upwards towards her left. The usual cheeky face she'd make every now and then.

I then knelt down next to her, placed my warm palm over her red cheek. My lips curved to form a genuine smile, "You can't run away from _me_ Clarke... It was easy."

"Easy huh?" She chuckled, then allowed the warmth of my hand to calm her. "Don't take me back." She glanced at my knees, all bruised as ever.

I get up slowly, "I..."

"Go on?" She grabs her knife and places it into her buckle.

"I'm just thinking about our people – our friend's y'know?" He expressed, then scanned the cave, noticing the wreckage of dirt and stone pushed towards corners.

"This is something I need to do on my own, if you think I can't handle it well-"

Though I cut her short, "That's not it. I'm not coming to protect you, you don't need no protection. Brave princess remember?" I grinned at the thought of all the old silly nicknames I threw at her, back when we first struck the Earth with our destructive habits and war-driven psychos.

She remained silent.

" _It takes one_ Clarke, and you're fully capable." I continued.

She bit her lip and shook her head, "Take care of them Bellamy." She lifted herself up, funny her, thinking I'd let this slide so easily.

I tilted my head, "I'm coming, and it's done."

She steps closer to me, so close I could feel our body's heat radiating against each other's. With the roll of her eyes and a long sigh, she accepted it. Maybe a little – possibly unwillingly? "Well then, let's go." She blurted out.

My eyes then gleamed into hers, we both shared grins and I tenderly grasped onto her cold, cold, soft, wounded hand, "We can get through this," I brought her close, to press my lips against her forehead. We then walked out the cave with no further debate and one shared dream.


	2. Dreary Nights

**Somewhere far from home.**

 **Clarke:**

We wandered around the forest, till we found a serene quaint patch of freshly grazed grass. We placed our bags and equipment neatly in a pile and almost collapsed onto the ground. We were both exhausted however the pale moonlight cascading through the branches of thick leaves… made it worth it.

Soon he was fast asleep, and I, on first watch; battling the herculean fight against simply dozing off into the night.

"Water is a problem yeah?" Bellamy muttered with no warning.

I then broke out of my daydream and squinted my eyes at him, "I thought you were sleeping." I responded, noticing his eyes plopped open. "Don't trust me with keeping watch?" My lips formed into a curve.

He shrugged, eyeing me deeply; whenever I saw his eyes I'd either one: burst out laughing or two: feel like crying. We've both been to hell and back. We've both been to Mount Weather and back.

Bellamy finally responds, "From those lousy mountain men to these damn grounders, who knows what river or pond isn't poisoned." His voice trailed into hints of frustration. Tossing a slender stick into the fire we ignited, He brought the unexpected into conversation. "The sky's sure pretty though."

I was in shock. Bellamy admiring nature? Who is this guy? At that time, I felt like I was beginning to understand him more. "We'll find water I know we will." I spoke further, unsure of whether I meant what I just said, or whether it was false hope. Then turning my attention to the minuscule stars, and soft patches of dark blue scattering the skies above us, I felt a little as ease.

"We will." He reassured.

After a while, through the calming sounds of the atmosphere, I mouthed, "What?"

I was perplexed. Hell even when I turned to face the beast, I couldn't explain it.

"Huh?" His eyes returned to mine. However the whole thing almost made me mute to my surroundings.

"What-what-what-what the hell is that?! _Shit_!" _I_ _kicked and resisted and yanked_ forward slamming my right leg down onto the thing's neck.

"The hell?!" Bellamy rushed up, his voice trembling like the rattling leaves above us, and grabbed the rifle and rammed it harsh into the creatures head, the crack of the skull echoed and its motions weakened till it slowly withered then _died_.

Bellamy couldn't help but stare at the beast, "That thing… nasty and just not right. Nothing about this seems right. The beast's in the form of a panther. Yes. I read about those… Octavia often was crazy about animals, said she wished she could see one… feel one." He had fallen into his thoughts. But ended up getting slapped real hard by the reality of the glimmering ruby pearls, that began dropping to the ground.

This panther of sorts was abnormal in design. From its circular mouth, tiny pores of suckling teeth's stretching and contracting continually.

I then began gruesomely peeling and stretching the suckers off my foot, its yellowish tinted teeth were somewhat engraved into my flesh. "Not now…" I groaned, voice _quivered_ , voice _raspy_.

Fear. Fear. Fear. It had consumed me at that very moment. I could feel this foreign thing in my body. Nausea took over like a global pandemic, but like my 'hero', Bellamy latched his hands onto mine. Then nothing. My fear dwindled and I somewhat regained the 'Clark' everyone thinks they're so familiar with. The brave and fearless leader…

He got up. Looked into the sky and paced around, "This needs help…" He knelt and carefully tugged on each corner of its mouth, facing away at each gasp I shot out in agony. Blood oozed softly out each hole. And the more that happened, the more my vision blurred into a blueish purplish tint.

"This. This should do." I husked later on with a pained expression painted all over my sorry face. "This screws everything up huh." I closed my mouth and in guilt, glared at the ground. I was guilty because… actually I don't even know why – but I was.

We walked, step by step and he constantly murmured a bunch of thoughts. "We'll have to leave our things here. All I have is my rifle. We're gonna' get help." We headed forward along our path.

xxx

Two wildly armored men strolled through the woods, staffs in their hands. "This Wanheda. You think they'll find her?" One man questioned, leaning towards his companion.

The other man replied, "They will. That Azgeda got their mouths drooling over her spirit."

Bellamy and I, were hiding behind thick bushes and tree barks, we listened in silently, or at least we thought we were. I was pretty sure, my occasional grunts would break our cover in any second.

"She kill all them Maunon alone. Even our Heda could not…" He hushed himself, lowering his head as if he wanted to take his words back. Which reminded me of Lexa's betrayal. I couldn't say it then, but I can now… I'd have done the same thing. Wouldn't I? After all I've done, this'd just be a small pinch of salt, out of a big fat jar of all my sins.

The other man kept quiet for some time and then uttered, "Stop. We mustn't speak of our Heda in such ways. Now let us return home, our catches should satisfy."

We both widened our eyes at each syllable they spoke. These warriors were blunt in speech and blunt in personality.

"They've given me a name?" I whispered, gasping and pulling my head back slightly. Was I supposed to feel proud? Proud of robbing the air out of innocent people's life? I think _not_.

I saw Bellamy lower his head and hover, looking for a good angle to observe. "This is _something_ Clark, we'll have to follow these guys to their base."

"Not a good idea Bellamy." I grabbed onto a branch for support.

He turned to face me. "We'll need their supplies for that wound o' yours. And what the hell is Azgeda. Questions with no answers, we have no choice."

I lifted my shoulders and agreed. "I'll just slow you down, but I know that won't stop you." I chuckled, brushing a smile off my face.

"You got _that_ right." He returned the smile, eyed me longer than he _usually_ does.

With that he returned to supporting my body as we followed the two men.

 **A Village near Tondc**

The air is thick with smoke from stalls of flames cooking meat. The crowd of trikuru are packed and we kept a keen eye on the two men, whom swiftly marched into a hut. With careful footsteps, Bellamy carried me nearest to where we could eavesdrop, although everything got interrupted with an armored arrival.

Some over-dressed man entered on a chestnut brown horse and spoke Trigedasleng fluently after introducing himself as Roan. "Ai stegeda, Wanheda by the name Klark ste nearby. Ste the gada here?"

Only certain words, 'Wanheda' and 'Clark' were understood by us. We turned to face each other, sharing ghastly stares. The whole damn thing was comical. The whole damn thing was frightening.

a/n: chapter 3 will be up tomorrow! :) Thank you for giving this one a chance. Please share any feedback!


	3. Girl Gone

**Bellamy:**

I knelt, my rugged knees were bleeding excessively, my heart pounding miserably. "She – She's. Gone."

 **Earlier this day**

A long speech had finally concluded. Roan and his companions then after asking permission, took a look around the place, from shadowed corners, to someone's hut.

Finding no Wanheda, he spoke, leaning against a wall, sighing, "We'll be on our leave then..."

I couldn't believe it. Like hell, he'd just walk away. He totally seemed like the guy to not give up. Either way, I knew my place, staying here any longer would only increase our risk. So we left.

xxx

Sneaking away from the village proved a damn chore to both of us. However the rising sun sent invigorating rays through leaves and bushes, giving Clark and I, if only a moment to admire this planet.

We were both exhausted. We were both thirsty. Until a point that ambiguous sounds that echoed around the forest didn't alert us. The next footstep however did.

I then watched Clarke glance back. " _Run_." She whispered into my ears, tightening her grip around my shoulder. I felt chills spread over my body.

I was awfully curious to turn back, all I could see was Clarke's eyes raised to form small wrinkles between her eyes. The determined face she'd usually make every now and then.

It wasn't long before the cutting edge of a blade roared and soared past my ear, and deep into layers of some tree. " _Shit_."

Our jumping and sprinting proved helpless against a flock of arrows that wandered over us like pigeons. We both kept going as fast as we could, the strong winds slapping us with every leap.

The sound of crunching leaves were beating in rows of heartbeats. Our heartbeats. Her leg was in pain, blood erupting out the holes in her skin. I just _couldn't_ stand it. Her body trembled beneath my arm and she looked paler than usual. Running. Running. I sensed her trying her best to aid me, she truly did but like every dream – it failed.

Clarke's movements halted abruptly and she slipped through my grip. And everything froze. Her smile I was familiar with faded, so did her usually determined eyes. As if her soul was being extracted from her body.

So she spoke, like any warrior of the woods. "Leave me."

"I'd never leave you… you know that!" I bent to pick her up, but without support from her side I found it more so impossible to carry, let alone myself.

"I'm not being dramatic." She giggled and for a moment _… just a short one._ I saw life flourish under her soft skin. I saw life burst like crackers at New Year within her eyes.

I forgot to speak, admiring her endlessly.

So she continued, "Not a soul knows we're here except _you_. If they catch us, we're screwed. If it's just me then I can rely on you saving me. Then _I'll_ owe you one."

 _What the hell was she thinking?!_ My eyes lowered, body grew closer to the ground, my face soon resembled Clarke's lifeless one. "You don't owe me anything Clarke." If I could, I'd slap her out of whatever idea she had cooking up.

She then pushed me away gently. "He's coming – go. I know you'll find me. My leg's only a liability."

I turned to watch Roan stagger towards us, his archers climbed up upon treetops. But just like the 'Bellamy' everyone thought they knew, I – proposed an unthinkable idea. "Stay low." I voiced, hiding in a laugh at what I was about to do.

I armed my riffle, glared at the scarred warrior and pointed it at eye level.

"There's one of em' in the tree! Just leave!" She dragged her frail legs to me and kept pushing.

I glanced at her for the last time. Little did I know it would indeed be the last time.

Her eyes began watering. " _Till we meet again_."

Despite my usually brash and impatient thinking, I knew on every level she was as right, "I'll find you – I will." I stuttered, still dizzy and wavering with dark circles under my eyes and purple bruises down along my upper arms.

"I will." I repeated, but this time with more confidence; bulleted behind a nearby tree.

Roan grew tired of the wait and marched closer. "So much for Wanheda. Your guard just bailed on you." He asserted.

My fist clenched tight. I scanned the area thinking of whom to kill first.

She confidently barked back at him. "Well here I am, what's all the fuss about me?"

"You'll see." His voice cocky. "Gonakru kom" He ordered.

Two of his subordinates demerged out of their camouflage. This gave me easier targets. I could have stood and thought further, but I knew myself too well for any of that. So I raised the weapon, and with thoughtful precision I aimed at one of the archers.

The bullet flung through the wind. Stabbed into his heart, like a petulant kid's finger into a cake. His body sunk to the ground.

"The hell?!" Roan grabbed Clarke, flirting his blade against her throat. Step by step, he backed off almost planning to reach his horse.

I leaped out the bushes and chased the last archer. We both lashed out.

I rammed his elbow into his chest. He quickly regained his footing, threw his sword at me. Yet out of reflex, I slid to the left. By a centimeter, it missed, a vital organ. Although it still did penetrate me.

"Gau…" I moaned, blood was just flowing out my mouth in slim slimy streaks.

The archer tossed his weapon aside and plucked two knives out his pockets… he came slicing his way nearest to me. After the tenth or so slash, it finally nicked two tiny scratches along both knees.

I gripped onto the sword… had too. After, pulled it out in an immense pain. Oh it burned. I then took a try at stabbing him with it. But I just missed repeatedly, the sore wound in my chest constantly pushed me off balance. I almost wanted to die.

As a last resort I grabbed my riffle, loaded it while keeping distance, then stepped forward and backward.

I raised my gun. _I shot_. The bullet propelled into his right shoulder.

 _"_ _Now"._ I muttered, then sprinted with the gun in hand, kissed it intimately into the crazed man's chest _and shoots and shoots and shoots and shoots_.

However by the time I regained footing and found himself, I am alone. _She's gone_. This little victory of mine truly wasn't none at all.

xxx

I knelt, my rugged knees were bleeding excessively, my heart pounding miserably. "She – She's. Gone."


	4. Girl Found

**Clark:**

I was unable to breath in, nor out. A blur of blue and yellow spread like wildfire across my vision. Then he pulled his blade away and freed by throat, with a little purple mark to keep as a memory.

He clenched onto both sides of my shoulder and dragged me near his horse. He carried me atop, then mounted the animal too. In the distance I could see Bellamy fighting one of Roan's men, If only I'd let myself shout to let him know I'm being taken. _How could I?_

This needed to happen.

xxx

I swear I don't know how. But I fell asleep. I don't remember when or why – I just did. The first thing I felt was my cheeks against something soft. It was Roan's back. He had folded some fur along it.

"Where… Where are we?" Asked, rubbing my hand over my face to make sure I really was alive.

He turned to face me for a short second then looked straight. "Almost there."

"Where?!"

Roan smirked, I could see the side of his cheek enlarge a little bit. "But before that we must rest."

He wasn't as brash or hot-headed as he portrayed himself to be. Nonetheless he was a threat. So I played the willing hostage and promised I'd not do anything silly… _Just until that right moment when I could._

He patted the horse gently and it's strolling came to an end. He jumped off it and raised both his arms for me.

"You want a hug?" I joked.

"Just come down." He muttered. Carrying me down to the ground. He supported my body till he placed me leaning against a tree. "I doubt you'll be running away in this condition."

"Got that right." I replied, pulling up my jeans to examine the wound that panther engraved into my ankle's skin.

He widened his eyes and glared at me. "Oh damn it."

In a burst of flurry, he pushed himself away from me and hurriedly sprinted to his bag. Where he rummaged through it, digging away. He raised a tiny jar against the sun and gestured to himself.

"Don't move." He warned before pulling off a cloth that Bellamy struggled to wrap around my leg earlier. _God_ … that pain still haunted my leg. "It's poisoned."

I raised both brows, "No, no, it was just an animal."

"These teeth marks. Many have died from it." He couldn't even be bothered to sit and explain. So I watched him then place two fingers above and below one of the holes. He squeezed my skin tight, for a yellowish orange substance to seep out of it.

That image gave me a change of heart, "Is that jar the antidote?"

He looked at me a little pissed off. "There is no antidote."

xxx

It burnt. It stung. It was horrendous. For an hour he was squeezing away at each of the twelve holes, while applying ointment. He told me I'll have to go through the pain and the being 'sick' part, it's just that this practically saves my life.

"Why are you saving me…? Don't you all want me _dead_?" I mumbled with whatever bit of strength I had left.

"She wants you alive."

"Who's, she?" My eyes began tearing from all the pain.

"We leave in four hours. Sleep. It's what will make sure you don't die on me."

xxx

I could feel my entire body and his, bounce monotonously. I could hear the loud gallops of a horse. I could smell cooked meat and fish. I could hear heaps of people talking over each other, pots brewing, flames igniting. But I could see nothing.

So I thought I'd touch my hand against whatever was covering my eyes. Instead, it led me to finding out this asshole tied my hands together.

So I thought I'd open my mouth to release all my burning questions. Instead, it led me to finding out this asshole taped my mouth shut too.

I decided to wait.

xxx

Roan's back stopped bouncing, and the gallops soon softly hushed to quiet. "We're here, get up."

I was fed up with all of his antics, "Mmm…" I groaned.

"Don't quiet think you're a fan of all that ey'? He laughed while getting off his horse.

"M." I began shaking my head, till I felt his arms over my face – he pulled the blindfold off and loosened the rope around my hands. Both left yet further wounds of symbolism. Leaving me with three fresh marks on my face to remember through as memorabilia.

"Didn't have to do that! Where are we – who is 'she'?" I almost couldn't stop barking all my worries.

He remained sile-

"You can't ignore me again, I want answers!"

"Just shut the hell up. We're in Polis, and are you hungry?"

 _What?!_ Why here? Then this lousy puzzle made sense. Lexa… "Starving actually."

He radiated a devilish smirk, took my hand, and walked me to one of the nearest stalls. "Three of those." Placed a handful of coins into her hand.

We walked for a little bit more till we reached some dead dark alley. "Let's feast."

The food was this long thin piece of bread that was wrapped around a slender portion of meat. At first it tasted as dry as sand, but the juicy cooked meat came through with an exceptional taste.

"Well thanks for the food. Am I supposed to rate the service now?"

"Excuse me." He eyed me.

"You treated this wound, fed me and gave me a little horse ride." I raised a brow.

"She wanted you brought safely and comfortable." He glared up that long tower a few meters away.

 _I was right_. "Commander Lexa is this mysterious 'She' right?"

"Yeah and 'She' wants us to be there before the cerem…"

My eyes popped open, to visualize the shadowed silhouette, to visualize a blade piercing through a man's neck.

My eyes saw a head roll towards my feet.

"L-Lexa is that you…?"


End file.
